


Behold the Mighty Hunter

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon goes on a slash Easter Egg hunt.  Written for MFUWSS Easter Eggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold the Mighty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanders07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanders07/gifts).



Napoleon opened his front door and sighed.  Weariness clung to him like a frightened child and he could still smell the gutters of Madrid on his clothes.  He stepped through and froze when he heard the loud crack.

 

He drew his weapon and set down his suitcase.  Cautiously, he clicked on a light and looked down.  Shards of bright green plastic stuck out from beneath his shoe.

 

“What the…”  He knelt to examine the remains of a shattered egg.  Mixed in with the plastic was a slip of paper.  One side was labeled, _One of Ten_ and the other side had, _Good for one kiss_ both in Illya’s neat handwriting.

 

He spotted something pink in a basket of plastic fruit.  _Good for one backrub_.  Napoleon rolled his shoulders.  He decided to redeem that one first.

 

The next one was on the back of an overstuffed chair.  _Good for one fellatio._ That made Napoleon both grin and sigh.  Illya had a particular talent for that.  Maybe he would redeem that one first.

His hunt took him all over the living room, dining room and kitchen of his apartment, but he could not find the last egg.

 

“Looks like you were too clever for me, my friend,” Napoleon murmured.  He walked wearily to his bedroom and flipped on the light. In the middle of his pillow was a blue egg.  “Or not.”

 

Napoleon opened the egg.  A handful of jelly beans and a message fell out.  _Look in your guestroom_.  He set the egg aside and headed there.

 

Opening that door, he grinned at the sight on the bed.  Illya glanced up from the book he was reading. 

 

“Finally!  You must be the slowest egg hunter of all times.  I nearly fell asleep.”  Illya pushed the sheets aside, exposing his very naked body to his partner.  “I think you would agree that would have been a tragedy for both of us.”

 

“You were too good at hiding them.”  Napoleon forgot about his tiredness, the frustration he’d faced on assignment with a group of uncaring officials. He forgot about the fist fight in the alley, the time spent hiding out behind a pile of garbage and of the hours spent, squatting and waiting for THRUSH to make its move.  He forgot it all as he began to unknot his tie and unbutton his jacket.

 

“So which one are you going to redeem first?” Illya stretched, cat like and Napoleon’s penis took notice. Illya smiled and his expression spoke volumes to Napoleon.

 

He stepped out of his pants and straddled Illya’s waist, eyes closed in pleasure at the contact of skin against skin.

 

“All of them.”

 

“A man of action.”  Illya pulled him down on top of him.  His fingers curled into Napoleon’s skin, holding him firmly in place.  Then, with great enthusiasm, Napoleon redeemed his prizes, one by one by one.  When it was over and he was wrung dry of all energy, Napoleon had to admit it was the best Easter he’d ever had.

 


End file.
